<Field of the Invention>
The present invention relates to an exterior member for housing and protecting one or a plurality of conduction paths, and a wire harness including the exterior member and conduction paths.
<Description of Related Art>
A wire harness for electrically connecting devices mounted in a vehicle is used. The wire harness includes an exterior member of a tube shape, and one or a plurality of conduction paths accommodated in this exterior member. A corrugated tube adopted as an exterior member constituting the wire harness is known (for instance, see Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2011-254614). The corrugated tube has bellows concave parts and bellows convex parts, and is formed with a flexible tube parts having a shape in which the bellows concave parts and the bellows convex parts are alternately continuous in a direction of a tube axis as a whole. The wire harness including this corrugated tube is produced in a long size. The wire harness is laid to pass below an underfloor of the vehicle.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2011-254614
In the wire harness of the related art, since the wire harness is laid to pass below the floor of the vehicle, for example when the wire harness receives an external force of a steppingstone or the like or when a load greater than or equal to a certain load is intensively applied to the wire harness, there is a fear of a corrugated tube (an exterior member) being damaged. If the damage occurs, the concern is that the damage leads to disconnection of the conduction paths or a fault.